Arrowverse challenge
by timbarney110
Summary: List of Arrow, flash, Supergirl, and Legends


harry potter/ Arrowverse story.

Harry is reborn into the world of arrow. He is reborn as the first born son of Robert Queen during his first marriage she bled out in childbirth. Robert knew Moira and she was so good helping him with Harry. Born 2 years before Oliver.

Harry goes through school Valedictorian in high school, focusing on his grades to graduate early when most would be a freshman, not a real party animal like his younger 1/2 brother Oliver. harry using his magic releases his friends. having them continue their education in the new world around Starling city.

Harry is friends with Kara and Alex Danvers before her family moves is his best friend and first girlfriends on the way to his first kiss she breaks his nose by accident. Him not caring grabs the sides of her face and leans into their first kiss.

The Queens, the Merlyns, The Wayne's and the Luther's would be in the same circle with the Luther's as new money

Harry Becomes fluent with French, Greek, Latin,German, Russian, and Chinese with Diana Prince/Wonder Women's help him.

Harry sees his brother messing up his life. He meets Laurel and Sara. First instead of Oliver. When Harry goes off to college at MIT, for a dual degree in business management and Engineering, and in politics from Harvard. On his Christmas break he finally wants to tell Laurel that he loves her only to find out that Oliver is dating her. He leaves to go to a bar and drinks. to be with his group.

When on the Queen's gambit he finds out that Sara is on the ship he suggest to his father when he sees the storm approaching that they should head back to Starling city, Oliver calls him out and says he is weak, Harry loses it punches him and pushes him up the wall. He says" the only reason he isn't beating him up senselessly is because their father is there. But he reaches into Oliver's pocket and takes the photo of laurel says that when they get back he will be extremely glad to choose her side over his and that Oliver's only redeeming quality is that he was born with money.

Gets to the island. Having training with martial arts and fighting.

island years, the island has wards on it so he can't appirate himself off the island.  
1 Fyres  
2 mirakuru loki cures Slade, Slade angry because Harry saved Sara,  
3-3.5 alpha & Omega,  
3.5-4 shadowspire  
4-4.5 Talia  
4.5-5.5 League of assassins- He asks when he leaves if he can take Sara while he takes care of the List.

When Harry returns his suit is like Oliver's suit with a set of hidden blades, on back he carries a Katana under his arrow Quiver. He has Ra's Al Ghul (BATman Begins- Arm Guards)

Tumbler (Batman Begins),

Sara returns with Harry. Quinten still hates him.  
Harry makes Verdant as something to give to Thea when 18. Harry takes up a position in QC after Easter. Allowing him to try and be a better 'family man'

He creates,  
Tony's Arc Reactors  
F.R.I.D.A.Y. (Jarvis substitute)  
Holotable  
S.H.I.E.L.D insite Helicarrier.  
I.C.E.R. Guns  
Iron Legion.

Return

1 undertaking and taking out the List, Kara danvers arives to do Harry's Interview.

2 rebuilding QC. Brother Blood's soldiers, Bane and Slade against Loki

3 assention to Ra's without destroying the City. Flash's first year. anf Supergirl's first year.

4 H.I.V.E— could bring in Lucifer, suicide squad, assault on Arkham, Batman vs Superman, Wonder woman, dark night rises, injustice and Aqua man,

Harry tells Rip hunter if they ever need Him to come and ask for help. When he forms the legends.

Added enemies,

Scarecrow, Cillian Murphy

Penguin, Robin Taylor,

Riddler, Cory Michael Smith,

Bane, Tom Hardy

Joker, Heath Ledger,

Two Face,

Brainiac, James Marsters

Death Storm, Robbie Amell, E1, after learning that Caitlin left, he suppressed stein's mind he uses his powers for evil , Loki kills him after releasing Professor stein.

Death storm, E2, Robbie Amell, Loki tries to fine Barry when he's facing Zoom, he suspects Reverb, or Killer frost might have some information about where he can be found.

Vandal Savage, Casper Crump,

Anti Monitor,

Doomsday,- Davis Bloome, a monster of Kryptonian origin designed by Brainiac,

Brother Eye,

Ares,

Ocean Master, Patrick Wilson

Black Mask, Arkham Origins

Ben Lockwood,

Hush,

Trigon,

Hugo Strange,

Metallo,

Owl man,

Joker,

Brainiac,

Vandal Savage,

Anti Monitor,

Doomsday,- Davis Bloome, a monster of Kryptonian origin designed by Brainiac,

Ares,

Shade,

Ocean Master,

Hugo Strange

Atrocious

Harry's Harem

Laurel Lance, Tommy and laurel date when Harry was on the island, but after Harry is found it brings up some of her feelings before tommy tells her how he feels she and Harry sleep together a couple of times but nothing true there until after it is found out that Tommy has liver cancer, drinking too much. He dies after the Undertaking is stopped.

Sara Lance, with Oliver on the ship they hadn't had sex yet when Gambit goes down. When on the island she confronts him and asks why he never choose, either of the Lance sisters. He could never choose either of them.

Ava sharp, Harry helps get her on the Legends side

Queen Anne of France-

Helen of Troy- Sara Asks Harry to help protect her.

Thea Queen- Roy couldnt stop looking for the Arrow and tried to lay a trap by atracking bronze tiger, but After Malcolm dies, in undertaking She kisses Harry, she finds Robert's message and asks him to watch it together, tell her that Robert isn't her father. before the island they were really close. Harry recruits her after the undertaking, after she gets kidnapped by the hoods.

Helena Bertinelli, she takes to Harry's training better, talked her down from killing her father, told her he wanted to show her something he takes out his Katana and a stick with 2 sharp ends and cuts off his head for her and mounts it In the ground. He asks Laurel to help Helena to gain ownership of her father's company to help rebuild the city and make it better.

Jynx, Teen Titans

Cheshire, Lindsey Morgan

Plastique, Jessica Parker Kennedy,

Hawkgirl, Eliza Taylor

Iris west- Iris finds out that Barry is the flash and leaves for starling city. Becomes PR for Queen consolidated.

Laurel earth 2, Black Siren. After getting her into custody he offers her a chance to join him and his team to fight corruption in the city.

Nyssa, married Harry after Ras orders her and Talia Al Ghul's teaching are like Batman Begins training.

Talia takes Harry to her father to gain his blessing to be her 'beloved', they fight Harry and Ras Tie, ras says he can have his blessing only if he marries both of his daugthers.

Felicity Smoak, Emily Bett Rickards, sometime in year one

McKenna Hall becomes Harry's contact in the SCPD, not Lance.

Caitlyn snow, her ice powers but no 'Killer Personality no turning dark leaves Central city after the Particle Accelorator, too many memories of Ronny. Takes the name of Ice

Kara danvers, sent by Catco to interview him after he returns from Lian Yu. and then again when he starts working in the upper management at QC.

Power Girl,

Wonder Women, Diana was a friend from College that he reconnected with after Getting back. He confronts her with being Wonder Woman.

Poison Ivy, Injustice 2 outfit

Harley Quinn, Margot Robbie with Injustice 2 outfit

Catwoman, Anne Hathaway or Arkham Knight

Starfire, injustice 2

Raven, Teagan Croft(Titans)

Zatanna, Serinda Swan,

Cheetah, Marie Avgeropoulos, Injustice 2 model

Lyla Michaels, ordered by Amanda Waller to get Harry's DNA by any means necessary, during the time Harry worked in China with ARGUS. When it is her anniversary she calls Harry to say she has grown to love him and can live with his Harem.

Isabel Rochev, Harry finds out that she is part of the conspiracy to hurt The city He enchants a necklace, to help spy on her and control her. And make sure she becomes completely loyal to him.

Lena Luthor, Katie McGrath,

Donna Troy, Sarah Hyland or Conor Leslie,

Barbara Gordan, Peyton Roi List,

Mera, Amber Heard- Aqua Woman

Chloe Sullivan,

Lana Lang,

Lois Lane, Erica Durance,

Tess Mercer,

Other Pairings

Moira, Walter  
Sin, Vixen( Modern)  
Ray Palmer, Nora Darhk  
Barry, Patty Spivet  
Wally west, Jessie quick  
Digger Carly  
Cisco, Golden Glider, Gypsy

-Recommendations-  
-Smut  
-Dominant harry in pairings.  
-Harry is clever, cunning, Ruthless and independent.  
-Powerful, not Godlike.  
-Harem/Multi Pairing  
-Roy Harper bashing- ( becoming a member of Black Mask's mafia, as a low level hired thug)


End file.
